


We are connected to each other by miracle

by slipperarentsleeper



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masaki Suda appears a bit, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperarentsleeper/pseuds/slipperarentsleeper
Summary: Ryosuke, a prince merman, just had 28 days to go to the land before became a proper king and mated with Prince Masaki. Meet a handsome human guy, Yuto, Ryosuke fell in love for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	We are connected to each other by miracle

This chapter is just gonna be a spoiler for the next chapter. I'll introduce you with the characters :

**Yamada Ryosuke** as a prince merman

 **Chinen Yuri** as Ryo’s friend

 **Nakajima Yuto** as a street singer and a photographer

 **Okamoto Keito** as a fisherman and Yuto’s bandmate

 **Arioka Daiki** as a fisherman

"Ryo, you are stupid if you said yes you will mate with him. You were not, right ?"

"It's the best decision for our people, Chi."

"Prince Ryo !" Micchi pants, looks like he was running. "You will be mating with Prince Masaki ?!"

"Hey, Dai-chan. This fish actually can talk ?"

"Keito, it's clearly a merman !"

"I've never been expecting, merman will be this beautiful."

"See you again, Yuto."

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next chapter !


End file.
